That Which Takes Away Life
by Darksavior117
Summary: Peryc is diagnosed with depression, and must now cope with it and also his greatest fear...loseing Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

It all started one day at camp halfblood. Things where going good till things near the end of summer. Annabeth was over in Europe for the summer and so i was excited to see my best friend. However she went with a few of our friends too. It wasn't a problem until Chiron decided to split the camp into two groups. As long as i was with Annabeth i was happy, originally we where on the same team. Until she switched with one of her Athena siblings. I was curious why. " does she think i am being to clingy?" i thought. I asked her why and she said " well all of the people i bonded with are on the other side, sorry percy." at first i was cool with it, but at the same time a little upset, luckly it was only temporary and things will get better. I was so wrong.

During the last week of camp Annabeth and our freinds who went to Europe with her all talked about their adventure and shared inside jokes. I felt left out, but no worries only temporally. In fact they made me a honorary member of their group so why did i feel so bad? Annabeth thought that i thought she was ignoring me and told me " im not ignoring you Percy, its just i don't talk to these guys as much as i talk to you." that should have also made me better,but it didn't and i started to skip meals after. During my time alone i realized i was not upset about being left out, well i was a bit, but there was something else. Annabeth became very concerned first she sent chiron to check on me. Chiron entered my cabin and asked "you okay Percy? People are worried about you." i replied and said " i am alright chiron just not hungry.". Next meal she came herself "try to talk to people at least. I know wants its like to be left out." she said. I tired to do what she said but things got worse. Next meal i went back to the dining hall after skipping. Annabeth came to me and said " walk with me." so we did "i don't know why uou are upset this is suppose to be a happy place." i looked at her and said " i don't know why, i just feel like crying." so i Annabeth hugged me. I love it when we hug, it is probably one of the greatest feelings i have ever got and wished that that moment lasted forever. Sadly it lasted 45 seconds.

The day come when we had to go home. Annabeth decided to go to the same school as me and stay at my house for the year. However i had was angry for no appraent reason and we had the worst fight ever. I don't really want to talk about it. I just said that i was tired of feeling left out and that i just wanted to die. She got offended and took it as a threat that i was saying i would kill my self because she didn't understand. Even though i made a promise to her i would never commit suicide. Of cours ei apologized for bieng an idiot. As always, she usally hate it when i apologize, but this time was diffrent. Hopefully the school year would go awsome and no problems. Never have i ever been wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Every day at school i would feel bad, sometimes i was sad or sometimes i was down right pissed off. One day while walking home with Annabeth she asked why i was so depressed and i said that i dont' know, with her help we came up with a reasonable cause for my problems. Depression. I decided to go see the Counsellor and doctor. They told me what the problem was, i did in fact have depression. The doctor also thought i had something else such as anxiety or compulsion, so he sent a letter to contact a specialist. At school i was depressed a lot and things got better some days while other down right sucked. Worst part is how alone i felt my friends didn't really help me, and Annabeth usually hangs out with her other friends she had made in school. I would have outburst of anger because i hated a lot of people in my school and they easily angered me. She didn't do anything. I didn't want to pour my problems on her, but i could've just used her presence, one of her hugs would've have been wonderful.

I told Annabeth some things that night " all i want from you wise girl is just someone to talk to, i don't care what, just being with you makes me happy." she smiled and said "okay seaweed brain. Hopefully thing would get better, i thought that because i went to the Counsellor, i had Annabeth, My mom, My friends, i even had the Principles support and her husband. I thought i could take on the world again. Then came that day.

The Day started out perfect until the class before lunch. The bell rang and as everyone just left i was there being depressed. Annabeth said "come on Percy class is over." being and idiot i just said " i know, i simply just don't care." worst thing i could have said. Annabeths face turned read with rage and she said " well then i guess i won't talk to you because i simply don't care." and she was off. My locker is located right into the nest of the people i hate, so that where the trouble began. Tyler one of the troublemakers in school. Decides to be funny and close a pissed off son of Poseidon locker while he is trying to grab his books. I opened my locker then he closed it, it reapeated till he let his gaurd done and i hit him in the face. Jack, Tylers friend, tried to break it up. I knew i had to get the hell out of their, but jack said " cool off dude." that made my mind snap. I yelled " don't you ever tell me to calm done. You guys have life so easy, that you just pick on those who do suffer." i left and yelled "Fuck you all". Annabeth probably saw, but i don't know. I went out side the school steps and cried. A part of me hoped that Annabeth would come out and sit by me and lay her head on my shoulder. No words. Just so i had someone that makes me feel happy. She never came, only two of my worst enemies. First was ryker, thought himslef god and liked to but into peoples conversation. I feel like he wanted to die as he decided to bother someone who could open his throat up by uncapping his pen. Then Russo a fat perverted kid that should never be trusted. " what you do?" he asked. I yelled " sod off". He looked surprised and said " only helping a friend." i replied harshly " i'm not your bloody friend." then he left.

A teacher than came and asked "what's wrong." i said nicely. " sorry but there is only one person i wished to talk to." so the teacher went to get that person. Annabeth than came and asked " what's up Percy?" i was crying again and told her " oh nothing, it just feels like the end of days." she looked sad and concerned. We didn't do alot of talking except her saying she needed to go help recycling and if it wasn't for that she would stay longer. It felt good to just be around her, sometimes the presnce of a friend is better than talking to one. I went home early without Annabeth and thought of a question the Counsellor once asked me. "what is your reason for living?"


End file.
